Sublime castigo
by Dria Chiba
Summary: En complicidad con Serena Tsukino, Minako, su hermana mayor, huye con el hombre de sus sueños a unas horas de su casamiento. El prometido, furioso y descontrolado por la traición, termina descargando su ira sobre la menor de los Tsukino, quien cree que es tan culpable como la propia Minako.
1. Argumento

**_._**

 ** _::: Argumento :::_**

 ** _._**

En complicidad con Serena, Minako Tsukino, su hermana mayor, huye con el hombre de sus sueños a unas horas de su casamiento.

Justo cuando Serena cree que su hermana se encuentra a salvo de la ira de su prometido para vivir su amor, se encontrara con una sorprendente situación.

Él prometido, furioso y descontrolado por la traición, termina descargando su ira sobre la menor de los Tsukino, quien cree que es tan culpable como la propia Minako.


	2. Prologo

_Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la historia de es mi loca imaginación._

 **.**

 ** _::: Prologo :::_**

 **.**

El movimiento imprudente, hacía que las ramas de uno de los árboles que se encontraba en la orilla de la propiedad de los Tsukino se movieran con un peligroso y lento vaivén, a pesar de eso, Minako Tsukino, la mayor de las Tsukino, disfrutaba del fresco aire que le arremolinaba los dorados cabellos.

Y no solo de eso, también del lento vaivén con el que la rama del árbol en la que se encontraba montada se movía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su nuevo vestido o sus bonitas botas, ni mucho menos que sus cabellos se desordenaran por el aire y el esfuerzo que le había costado trepar hasta ahí.

Aquello la hacía sentir viva, a sus quince años aun le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, disfrutaba enormemente de la sensación de peligro y prohibido que le proporcionaba hacer algo tan simple como treparse en la rama de un enorme y frondoso árbol.

Sabía que si sus padres la sorprendían haciendo aquello la reprenderían, pero no podía evitarlo.

De pronto, un pequeño quejido se escuchó a lo lejos y Minako dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía aquel pequeño y tímido sonido.

A lo lejos podía divisar a su pequeña hermanita, Serena, quien se encontraba sentada en el pasto y se miraba la rodilla con un pequeño puchero en los labios, y aunque no lloraba, Minako supo que su pequeña hermana se esforzaba por ser fuerte, por ser igual que ella. Las dos hermanas apenas se llevaban dos años, pero para Minako, su hermana era demasiado frágil como para considerarla su igual.

Tal vez esa sensación había aparecido gracias a los extremos cuidados que habían tenido que tener para con ella desde pequeña. No solo su apariencia había sido frágil, la misma Serena había sido una niña a la que todos habían tenido que prestar atención y cuidados, ya que como todos decían, era un ángel y Dios la quería de vuelta a su lado.

De pronto, mientras miraba a su hermana, un extraño crujido se escuchó muy cerca de ella, y la hizo estremecerse con fuerza cuando sintió el violenta sacudida del tronco en el que se encontraba encaramada y entonces supo que eran cuestión de segundos antes de que callera al suelo.

Y pronto sucedió, sintió como su cuerpo estampaba contra la húmeda tierra, por un momento creyó que aquello seria todo, pero pronto comprendió lo equivocada que estaba. Callo justo en la orilla de una pequeña pendiente cubierta por verde césped y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Minako rodo por ella sin nada que la detuviera.

Rodo un par de metros hasta que de pronto se detuvo abruptamente y sin saber muy bien lo que paso, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba entre los brazos de alguien, inmediatamente supo quién era, el pelinegro hijo mayor del mejor amigo de su padre. Darien, su guapo conocido un par de años mayor que ella, quien siempre la alagaba por su elegante y femenina apariencia, no estaría nada contento con su intrépido comportamiento.

Darien la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, y por primera vez Minako comprendió lo que era sentirse a salvo entre los brazos de un caballero, igual que los héroes que había escuchado en los bellos cuentos que su madre le había contado cuando era pequeña.

Cuando finalmente Darien y Minako se miraron a los ojos, ella se sonrojo profundamente al comprender que él la había sorprendido en su pequeña aventura, pero él no dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a contemplarla.

―Usted, algún día será mía ―dijo de pronto el pelinegro en un susurro apasionado sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. La rubia no aparto sus ojos de los de él a pesar de que sintió como su rostro enrrojecía a causa de las palabras del pelinegro, sin embargo una sonrisita adorno sus labios. Jamás se había sentido tan bien como en aquel momento, no comprendió por que, pero era una sensación tan agradable como la que había sentido hacia algunos momentos trepada en el viejo árbol.

―Usted, es mi héroe…

.

.

.


	3. Aviso

Hola a todos.

Les cuento que pronto podrán encontrar esta historia completa en Whattpad, al igual que todas mis demás historias, para quien guste leerlas nuevamente.

Espero que se animen.

Les dejo el link de mi perfil

user/DriaChiba

Besos!


End file.
